


Green Light

by brunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, pegging fantasies, reverse knotting fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunie/pseuds/brunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Yeah, well I know you<br/>And I know what you really want.”</i>
</p>
<p>If only.<br/>Derek moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

  

The whine that slips through Derek’s teeth is beyond pathetic. But he can’t help it, his mouth still parts, soft and open with his stuttered breaths as his eyes slide half closed. The whole loft stinks of his sex, humid with his own want but Derek still has Braeden’s fake US marshal uniform to bury his face into, taste her scent. Guilt lances through him even as arousal heats up his skin, pricks at his nipples, unrepentant as always. It doesn’t matter, shame and sex only go hand in hand for him at this point. He probably wouldn’t know how to understand one without the other now. The spank of his fist on his dick echoes through the loft, the volume of his desperation beating at his ears.

Peter stormed out the loft only an hour ago, sneering in disgust after taking one look at him, fidgeting and still staring dumbly after the closed loft door. Derek wants to say he’s just being petty about the money, but he knows that’s not all of it. The girl’s human. She’s dangerous, got no morals and takes work from hunters and wolves alike. But.  _but_.

He groans and slides down sideways down the back of the couch, dragging Braeden’s clothes with him until he’s faceplanted in them, belly down on the cushions and rutting into his fist. Derek can’t _help_ it, his wolf sees the alpha in her like he saw it in Kate. It’s fucked up, he knows. But he’s a starved beast. He was never meant to be an omega and it’s been so long and he’s so, so hungry for a good alpha. No one’s been able to properly put their hand on his neck since his momma died and the mercenary’s got good hands. Strong, capable hands that smell like gunmetal and blood. He pants, mouth wet and drooling.

She could put him on his back, make him show his belly. _Kick open his legs_. Derek whines again, lifting onto his knees, his shirt sliding down the arched slope of his back, catching at his sweat as he presents himself. His hold tightening in a white knuckled, barely wet grip on his weeping dick as he feels his hole exposed, has him moaning into the couch. He drags his other hand through his hair and down to his nape, holds himself down, pricking his nails just enough to feel it. like how she might. He rolls his hips in the air, thrusting back down into his fist and whimpers at how empty he feels. He imagines her over him, wiry and strong, her slim shadow cast stark on his back as she presses down on his neck and triskele before she fills him with a cock she picks herself. His legs spread as far as the bunched up fabric of his jeans allow and he thinks of how she could just drive into him, slap those perfectly curved hips mercilessly against his. “ _Nnngh_ ,” he whimpers, his ass clenching at the thought of it. “ _Please_ ,” he whispers to himself.

He rubs his face against her shirt, beard scraping at her scent. God, she smelled good. So fucking good. He wanted to taste her, surround himself in her. Just bury himself in her cunt and suffocate in her. If she would flash his eyes at him and pet his hair as she used him, ordered him to please her.

If she was a wolf, god, if she was a wolf, she— she could probably knot him. Derek almost chokes at the thought, eyes rolling back as his body shudders in reflex, balls drawing up tight. His fist nearly strangles his jerking cock to keep from coming and he gasps at the intensity of it. He flips onto his back, keening, pets himself with desperate hands to soothe himself as he keeps his cheek pressed against her rumpled uniform, sucks it into his mouth.

The head of his cock is a soaked deep angry red when he grinds his palm against it. His chest feels so tight he can’t take more than short, halting breaths. Shaking, he piles his fists together, makes a tunnel he can fuck up to, pretend it’s her. He squeezes his eyes shut, but he can feel his eyes flashing behind his eyelids, fangs long since slid out of his gums, as his pounds into his hands, brutally tight and twisting on the outstroke as he thinks of her flexing, slick sex, fat pussy lips grinding into his pubic bone as she milks him relentlessly, selfishly as she swells with her knot. He thinks of her crying out, clamping down on him with her release and baring her teeth at him, flashing her dark eyes as she hisses at him to give it to her, sinks her claws into his chest and tells him to _just give it_ , growls at him, leans in close and demands, “ _give it to mama_ —” He shouts, back arching sharply as he shoots, coming so hard he hits his chin, vision blurring with the force of it. He shakes.

 

—-

 

Minutes pass before he feels grounded enough to open his eyes again. His face still feels warm, aftershocks coursing through him in small shivers. Derek swallows, rests his arm against his forehead as he counts deep breaths. It’s been a while since he had an orgasm that drawn out.

He drags a hand over his torso, through the mess, wipes the back of his hand to clean the bit off his neck and chin. He lifts it up to the light, watches his cooling come slide slowly down his wrist.

"Fuck."

He told Braeden a week. He’s got a week to get over this.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol you know I replayed that scene way too many times. 
> 
> say hi 2 me @nukdeh on tumblr


End file.
